


Trip

by Serai



Category: The Virgin Suicides (1999)
Genre: Cutest Boy Ever, Daughters, Gen, Suspicion, mothers, this can't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Trip

.  
Jeanine flies out the door and down the driveway. I watch through the windows as I wash the dishes. He meets her halfway up the asphalt, and I size him up. Of course he doesn’t live up to her gushing praises – they never do. He’s pretty enough, flashing a bright smile whose charm he’s obviously rehearsed, but there’s something about his lanky, hipshot walk that unsettles me. The affected way he bobs his head as he approaches her, and the curve of his neck when he looks down into her eyes… Looking up at him, she sees the Cutest Boy Ever, but I see a snake, a cobra or a rattler hypnotizing its prey. Rattlesnakes aren’t evil, they’re just doing what they do. Things turn out pretty badly for whatever crosses their path, though.

Now he touches her nose with a fingertip, and I can easily imagine her expression that I’m too far away to see. I sigh, wondering if they make snakebite kits for a broken heart.

.


End file.
